


An unknown feeling

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Multi, but then it's happy, it sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence, 95, goes to visit her friends graves. She sees a familiar figure at Laura's. Yes it sucks. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unknown feeling

Danny Lawrence was old. 95, to be exact. She was still tall, thin, but she needed a cane to get around. She was the last person out of her friends from college at Silas U to be alive. Unless you counted Carmilla. Carmilla, after they had saved the university and probably the world, had found something, and left. Only a note on Laura’s pillow case was left. Laura had never loved again. Lafontaine and Perry had been married, and died days apart in a hospital. Kirsch, who was Danny’s late husband, had died in a car crash. JP had been attacked during the last battle for Silas, and he had died. Mattie had died by her Mother's hand in the battle as well. Mel had died in Combat, she had become a soldier. Danny had become a cop, now retired. And after 75 years, she had finally figured out what made Carmilla run all those years ago. 

But enough of that. Now she was visiting their graves. First, as it was closest to the end on the row, Was Kirsch. She stood and looked at the gravestone, glancing to the empty plot next to it that will serve as her final resting place when the time comes. She whispers a soft, “I love you” to him, before moving onto the next plot, two spaces over. Perry. Mother, Sister, Wife, Friend. Danny chuckles at the memory of her racing around the dorm rooms trying to find the source of an awful smell, before realizing that Laf had set some tires on fire to ward off harpies. Only at Silas would that make sense. She steps a space up, and reads that inscription. Mel. Fighter, friend, protector. They had never been particularly close, but Mel was always there when a Summer needed help. She went to the next grave. Laf. Friend. Family. Scientist. The memories that Laf had created..Danny wiped a tear from her eye thinking about them. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the last grave.   
Walking over three plots, she spotted someone near Laura’s grave. It couldn’t be..She thought to herself. But it was. Leather Jacket, Black pants, long dark hair. Carmilla. She walked over, and the woman turned. She still looked young. But there was something wrong. 

“Hey, Xena.” “Fangface.” They both smiled. They might have hated each other for a while, but it seemed that everything was okay. Carmilla spoke up. “I know that you think I have no right to be here. I left you guys, left her. But I had a reason. And I need to tell you it now.” 

Danny stopped her, holding up one hand. “I know. I’m not mad. You loved her. I think I know why you ran, anyway.”

Carmilla arched her eyebrow. “Oh? Well, shoot your theory.” Danny smiled, and reached into her bag. Taking out a file, she handed it to Carmilla. 

“This is the note you left Laura. These are murders that happened in Europe. Laf matched the DNA, keeping the results a secret. Perry cleaned tools and Kirsch hid evidence. Laura helped misdirect people. The DNA never matched to you, just other Vampires. I followed a lead, and” She paused, taking a deep breath. Carmilla looked surprised. Danny continued. “And found a coven of vampires. I found out that they had you. I found out that you knew they were looking for you, and you ran. I found out that they were all found destroyed a few days ago.” 

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah, that’s what happened. I wouldn’t tell them where you guys were. They tried everything. I never told them. I somehow...knew when one of you had died. I knew that Laura died from a stroke. I don’t know how. I just did. About..I don’t know. A week ago. I found out that this particular group had the sword of Hastur. I bribed a young girl to get it for me. I killed them all. I..destroyed them. But now, I’m dying. I only have a few hours.” Danny was shocked. Carmilla? Dying? Like, actually dying? “Oh my God Carmilla. I had no idea.” She shrugged. “I better get going. I don’t want to drop dead and decay instantly in public, right?” She chuckled and walked off. 

Later that night, in her sleep, Danny Lawrence passed away. She woke up, outside a tall building. She went in, noticing that she was young again. Long red hair, no cane. As the door shut behind her, she saw something so wonderful, she cried in joy.

That same night, Carmilla died. She also woke up. She also went inside the building. She was awestruck. In front of her, were Danny, Perry, JP, Mel, Mattie, Kirsch, and Laf. All looking like they did when they were at Silas. They all rushed to her, and hugged her. Shouts of “Welcome!” “We missed you!” And “Finally!” filled the structure. Carmilla thanked them, and then was struck by a realization. “Where’s Laura?” Perry smiled, and pointed behind her. To the front of the building, was Laura Hollis. Young, and beautiful. She saw Carmilla, and covered her mouth with love. Carmilla walked closer, and Laura did the same. When they were almost touching, Carmilla said, “Laura, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you like that.” Laura smiled, and said, “I know why you did. I forgive you.” Laura pulled Carmilla into a kiss. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, puller her ever closer. Feeling her lips again, her smell, her, it was enough to make them both cry tears of joy. “I love you.” “I love you too.” The entire Silas gang was here. Safe. Happy. Carmilla knew that this would be an amazing eternity.


End file.
